moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug Dimmsdoe
Character Theme D-O-U-G, DOUG, the Bounty Hunter ��, is a afflicted Stromic bounty hunter. His shades are polished, and his hair is flowing as he bounty hunts you. You bet 500 copper pennies that he smells like smoked beef jerky and "some of dem fancy" cigars. The man has a tendency to call everyone "brother" regardless of their gender or their biological relation to him. He's also noted to randomly appear unexpected yet helpful in certain situations to a wide variety of people. Unknown to anyone, the man is a SI:7 agent tasked with keeping records— predominately in Stormwind City, where insanity is always around the dark corner. History Abridged ���� Doug is a bounty hunter, brother. He was born when a Stromic hawk rang its very first cry of dominance to two non-bounty hunting Stromic parents. Two cabbage farmers hailing from somewhere you "wouldn't know" according to Doug. In a fantastical story told by the Bounty Hunter himself, Doug was first introduced to the thrill of bounty hunting when a giant bird swooped down and SNATCHED his last piece of smoked beef as a child. There, Capnam sought revenge and hunted the dreaded beast down. Marking and naming the winged menace "Big Bird". Doug eventually managed to catch Big Bird, BUT, in a twist of fate.... The young lad befriended the aerial creature and now Big Bird serves as a companion Doug now shows off to people who don't care. While it's unknown if this recount is true, multiple shaman have looked into Doug's past but only have been able to see him in his adolescence dancing savagely. A great deal speculate that Doug had been in a dance off with a fellow friend and the bird he was hunting felt pity upon the odd human. Other than that, no one is quite sure how Doug came to be, he remains covered in a veil of shadowy shadow mystery, golden hair, and black leathers. Today he continues to bounty hunt, while being an SI:7 Agent, after being noted for his strange yet mythic hunting, of course. Physical Description ���� The face of many and the body of none (well maybe the Kul Tirans have him beat), Doug is both distinct yet common enough to miss in a crowd. Some say his look so so loud your mind simply chooses to ignore it. Leather is his choice of attire, making him look cool and sheltering him from most blows aimed in his direction. Doug's visage is cut by a pair of dark colored glasses enchanted so that never leave his face. The Bounty Hunter's most prized feature is his glorious mane of gold magnificence he calls his hair. Personality ���� Doug is a calm to the core, a kind and friendly ember always burns within his soul. Being in the SI:7 however, the Bounty Hunter is also strict and calculating but such traits are often concealed under the veil of deceptive mental vacancy. Combat Characteristics ���� Fighting Style Just kicking rear ends, man. Special Moves * What you gonna do about it, brother?: Doug unloads his forty-five and sways it around menacingly. * P.A.I.D '''��:' Aka '''Patience Attending Investigation ''Dude.' Doug sniffs the air to find out where his target is hiding and most likely smacks his worgen paws together at whatever young Alliance officer or versed middle aged General is annoying him. * '''Milk Money ��:' The D-O-U-G bombards the target with glass bottles of milk. While they, nor you, have any idea where he was storing them, no one can ponder it as the baddie feels glass puncturing their flesh and it's your time to emote. * You want a CIGARETTE? ��: Capnam thrusts a bundle of pre-rolled cigars made from gunpowder and other explosive materials into the mouth of his foe, before rolling away away and throwing a match or another source of fire into the bundle then... BOOM! ''Mind blowing ''������ * Blizzard of Morale-ly Grey ��: Doug pops a type of lachrymator agent at his targets, it makes all in close proximity burst into tears while decreasing the morale of any hopefuls in a grey, and totally not black-and-white shadow of doom. Low Roll and/or Weaknesses * I'm not THAT brave ��':' Doug disagrees with something, and instead of saying anything about it or confronting the issue, he writes about it somewhere on his TRP or MRP. Oh no, you can't speak on it either even if you're right there, only Doug knows of this mysterious writing system attached to each soul on Azeroth. * Non-Canon��: "Aww shoot. ):" - Doug. (Coming... someday!) Inspirational Quotes ���� * "When you tear someone down, you gotta build them up higher than they were."- Duane "Dog" Chapman (the real one) * "I'm very emotional. That's why I wear shades a lot."- Duane "Dog" Chapman (the real one) * "Born on a mountain, raised in a cave. Arresting fugitives is all I crave."- Duane "Dog" Chapman (the real one) Trivia ���� * "Doug" is the unholy creation of Dog the Bounty Hunter and Hulk Hogan WoWfied. * Doug's favorite band is Blight Boar. * Doug loves to dance. * Doug frequents the Brawler's Guild, fond of kicking butts and taking names. * "I had to, I'm just having fun, hehe" - Creator of this page. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Stromic Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Spies Category:Espionage Category:Assassins